The Gordon Conference on Elastin to be held in August of 1981 will provide opportunity for workers to discuss the latest advances and develop ideas in this rapidly developing field. Sessions devoted to a wide range of topics concerning elastin will include: (1) physical and chemical structure, (2) immunology, 83) biosynthesis, 84) molecular biology, (5) crosslinking, (6) degradation, (7) involvement of elastin in lung disease, (8) involvement of elastin in vascular disease, (9) the microfibrillar component of the elastic fiber. These diverse but closely related topics involve various disciplines and it is anticipated that basic and clinical investigators from academic institutions, government agencies and industry will attend and profit from this meeting.